


Butterfly Kisses

by TrenchcoatRats



Series: Gift Fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Consequences of Having Two Bottoms in a Relationship, and almost smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/pseuds/TrenchcoatRats
Summary: Noctis surprises Ignis for Valentine's Day. And then he surprises him again.





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for battle_goats on twitter for the ffxv valentine exchange!!

When Ignis opens the door to Noctis’ apartment, he almost drops the bag of groceries in shock. For the first time, Noct’s apartment is spotless, no dirty clothes, used plates or bowls, and random papers from one class or another. Best of all, the trash bags that were used to contain such a mess are taken care of as well. It looked like Noctis had finally taken initiative over his living area, which was certainly a welcome change of pace.

As if summoned by the quiet sound of the door shutting, Noctis pokes his head out of the hallway and lets a grin overtake his face when he spots Ignis.

“Hey there, Iggy! Happy Valentine’s Day.” So this was a one time, special occasion deal. Of course it was. But it was the thought that mattered most.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Noct.” He sets the groceries down on the counter and makes his way over to Noctis, grabbing him to plant a kiss on his forehead.

As he leans away to head back to the kitchen, he’s jerked back to Noctis’ side by part of his shirt.

“Don’t think you’re cheating me out of this so quickly” Noctis grumbles, burying his face into Ignis’ neck. It makes understanding him considerably more difficult, but Ignis has had plenty of practice learning to understand.

“I’ve been cleaning all day, I got all sweaty and gross and stuff, and we’re gonna celebrate this day right dammit.” 

“Really, with you being sweaty and gross? I can hardly think of anything more appealing.” He leans his face down to Noctis’ slightly and subtly sniffs. If he did get sweaty from cleaning, he’s long since cleaned it off. But he’ll play along as long as Noctis wants as a reward. Exaggerations or not, it isn’t easy to clean an entire apartment and he is proud of Noctis.

He feels Noctis smile and then adjust his face to scrape his teeth gently against Ignis’ neck. He brings his hands up to Ignis’ shoulders and gingerly rubs at the tension and knots surrounding them. Between the two sensations, he’d be surprised if either one of them was able to make it to Noctis’ bed before they gave up. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor would it be the last.

But after just a few minutes of feather light kisses being run against Ignis’ neck in tandem with all the stress he carried throughout the day being rubbed away, Noctis withdraws with a little smile. He’s not proud of the little groan that escapes him at the loss of contact, but he is rather pleased with the way Noct’s hands ball up and how quickly he has to swallow at the sound.

“Think we can make it to my room this time?”

He makes a questioning sound behind his lips, “The thought of walking around tomorrow with rug burn on my knees did sound rather inviting.”

That gets a laugh out of Noctis. “Well why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could’ve done it on the floor more often.” 

It was either the movement of Noct’s eyebrows, as he trampled over the thin line between comedy and seduction, or the idea of the two of them rolling around on the floor that Ignis has to steam vacuum at times with how deep various crumbs and smells are ground in, but the two collapse against one another in laughter at the idea. Regardless of how adventurous they became, they still had to have some standards.

Finally after a minute to catch their breaths, he gives in and lets Noctis drag him back to his bedroom. They both land on the bed like dead weights, one on top of another. He feels Noctis run his hands through his hair for only a minute before the other hand reaches for his left hand and taps it twice. Their system works, but it never lost its initial sense of amusement. He balls his hand into a fist to lean over to look at Noctis’ own fist. The two pump their fists in the air four times before unfolding them.

Ignis’ scissors to Noctis’ rock. 

Noctis lets out a groan as he shifts under Ignis to move out and on top.

“If you didn’t want to do this, you could’ve just said so.” Ignis teased, raising a hand to Noctis’ cheek.

He leans in to it, briefly closing his eyes at the touch before pouting slightly down at Ignis’ unsympathetic expression. “It’s no fun if I just chicken out, sometimes I just gotta take one for the team y’know?” He leans further into the touch, “I just really wanted you to be able to enjoy my present for you.”

He didn’t just stop at cleaning then, how generous.

He moves his hands onto Noctis’ neck and gently press into it. He feels Noctis swallow from the slight pressure and lets a smile overtake his face. But Noctis pulls back after only a couple of seconds with a teasing smile.

“That can be your present, but don’t you want to unwrap what you’ve already got?” He unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and moves to grab Ignis’ hand.

He gives it over freely and lets Noctis move his hand past his throat, collarbone, and down into his shirt. Once they’ve reached that point, Noctis releases Ignis’ hand and lets him explore by himself. He moves his hand up slightly to lightly brush over Noctis’ collarbone, smiling slightly at the involuntary shiver Noctis gives at the contact. But he moves on when Noctis’ makes an impatient sound in the back of his throat. He knows from experience that if he keeps him waiting too long, he may just give up and drop his arms supporting himself up to collapse completely on top of Ignis.

It only takes a couple of inches before he finds what Noctis wanted him to. He reaches his other hand up to start unbuttoning the rest of Noctis’ buttons, ignoring the almost insufferable smug look that Noctis has at the sight of Ignis’ barely shaking hands and slowly reddening cheeks. When he finally gets all the buttons undone and the shirt completely parted all Ignis can do is stare. At some point, Noctis had evidently done a very expensive shopping trip. The lingerie he was in was certainly fine quality and definitely had to cost quite a lot. The only problem was...that it was hideous. The dark purple satin looked passable with the black lace, though the lace itself looked gaudy and he cringed at the thought of how quickly that satin would be stained if it hadn’t been already, but the practically steel colored cheetah spots covering the top made Ignis want to close his eyes and keep them closed. If that was the way the top looked, he for once had no desire to see Noctis fully undressed. 

He let his hands fall on to his face and groaned into them. Through the cracks of his fingers he can see Noctis’ face turn quickly from disappointment to mock-irritation and embarrassment. His air gets blown out of him when Noctis suddenly collapses on top of him and buries his face into Ignis’ chest. He wraps his arms around Noctis and tries his best to ignore what he’s wearing.

“There there, you did your best.” He’s trying to sound appropriately sympathetic, but the situation is seeming more laughable by the minute.

“This was supposed to be perfect,” he hears Noctis groan. “I’ve been planning this for weeks and I looked everywhere for the best outfit. I should’ve just listened to Prompto-” He cuts himself off suddenly and Ignis can feel the mortification fill the air. Holding back laughter has never been such a struggle in his life before.

“Noct, are you telling me that you had Prompto helping you plan this?” he waits to feel Noctis’ shame-filled nod against him. “And that he advised you not to buy whatever you’ve decided counts as lingerie?”

Noctis lifts his head up slightly to give Ignis a smile, “What can I say, I’ve got a problem listening to my advisors.”

Ignis snorts softly and shifts to better hold Noctis. “Well, I certainly can’t argue with that.” He presses a kiss into Noctis’ hair gently before speaking quietly, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Noct.”

He feels Noctis grin as he rests his arms on top of Ignis’, letting his fingers trace over his linked hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day Iggy.”


End file.
